I'd Do Anything
by MisaRox
Summary: Molly Holly is on someone's mind and he wishes she were in his life...again.


The song "I'd Do Anything" belongs to an awesome band called Simple Plan.  
  
~  
  
  
  
// Another day is going by,  
  
I'm thinking about you all the time, //  
  
  
  
It's been over a year, but I still miss you. It seems like only yesterday we met. I'm sure you remember it too, even though you probably don't want to. I hope you haven't erased my existence from your mind, Molly. It's hard for me to stop thinking of you. I really loved you. I remember when I first came and saw you, I thought to myself, 'She'd never notice me.' But I hoped, and I kept hoping harder. And one day, you finally talked to me and it was a huge sigh of relief. The sound of your voice drove me crazy. And the way you stood up for yourself when I wasn't around. You're so tough, Molly. I admired that.  
  
  
  
// But you're out there,  
  
And I'm here waiting, //  
  
  
  
Call me crazy; call me insane. I still love you. Half of me expects you to come talk to me again, just like old times. I'm a hopeless romantic right about now, but hoping got me far the first time. It really is love I have for you, as hard as that is to believe. I'd tell the world again, but they'll probably laugh at me. A year ago, they wouldn't, but it looks like you've moved on. Yet, I still wear the same clothes, and I still have the same big heart. And I'm still waiting for you to love me back again, because it's all I really want.  
  
  
  
// And I wrote this letter in my head,  
  
'Cause so many thing were left unsaid, //  
  
  
  
It was too late for me to say everything I needed to. The night you left me, I imagined you arriving at my hotel room door saying, "Gotcha," in that cute voice of yours. And then we'd have a reunion hug and talk about our day. Even though marriage seemed like it was right around the corner, I was willing to wait. I knew you weren't ready. In fact, I don't know if you ever would be. But I'd wait. Maybe I should've asked you anyway, so we'd have years to plan.  
  
  
  
// But now you're gone,  
  
And I can't think straight, //  
  
  
  
It hasn't been the same. Maybe I've gone a little psycho over the past year, missing you. That's what my friends have been telling me. But I don't care about what they think or what they say. Some even said you weren't worth my worries. Of course, after they said that, they could barely walk. I still defend you, Molly. Just like I always have. I remember how angry I'd get when people insulted you. It was their loss! You were something more, in my eyes. They were all too blind to see what I could.  
  
  
  
// This could be the one last chance ,  
  
To make you understand, //  
  
  
  
I see you with Regal sometimes, and I long to tear you away from him. I hope you're not with him-with him. He's no good for you. I may not be Prince Charming anymore but there's something about Regal that bothers me. Sure, he's a gentleman, but can he treat you right? I'd treat you right all over again. Do you miss me? Do you miss how we were? I do.  
  
  
  
// I'd do anything,  
  
Just to hold you in my arms,  
  
To try to make you laugh, //  
  
  
  
Remember when I tried to be funny? I loved your giggle. It was soft and gentle, like you. My jokes were corny, but you laughed anyway. No one else had ever done that. I hope you found them amusing though. Otherwise you were laughing at me, not with. But you and I had a sense of humor.  
  
  
  
// Somehow I can't put you in the past,  
  
I'd do anything ,  
  
Just to fall asleep with you,  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
'Cause I know  
  
I won't forget you, //  
  
  
  
Remember a few weeks ago, I went up to you and asked how you were doing? You looked at me funny. Not 'get away from me' funny, but 'you still want to talk to me?' funny. And your reply, "I'm doing all right. How about you?" Whether or not you cared to know, I'm glad you asked. At that point, though, I had so many replies in my head. I could've told you I was miserable because you weren't in my life. I could've told you that I still love you and will you have me again. But no. Instead I said, "I'm fine." And I felt like an idiot afterwards.  
  
  
  
// Together we broke all the rules,  
  
Dreaming of dropping out of school,  
  
And leave this place ,  
  
To never come back,  
  
So now maybe after all these years,  
  
If you miss me have no fear, //  
  
  
  
I don't know if you've had your eye on anyone else, since me. I'm kind of hoping you don't. I do want you to be happy, Molly. But being selfish and in love makes that hard. The thing is I want you to be happy with me. I don't think anyone can ever understand you like I do. I can see you, and I see someone who is tough on the outside. But inside, that's a different story. You may be a bit troubled, but the rest of you is carefree.  
  
  
  
// I'll be here,  
  
I'll be waiting, //  
  
  
  
Whenever you need me, Molly, you can come to me. I hope you know that. Whether it's good news, bad news or you just want to talk. You can turn to me - your old friend.  
  
As I walk along the hallway, I see you and try not to smile. You look so radiant today, Molly. I stare at you for a second longer, and you lift your head, to look at me. I can swear I see you smiling. I freeze, and wonder why I'm just standing there. You turn to whoever you're talking to, I can't even take my eyes off you, and tell them something. Then you head towards me. God, what do I do?! What do I say?!  
  
"Hi," you say, and your hand brushes mine. I see you're not wearing any make-up, which is great because you look beautiful without it. You never really wear much to begin with.  
  
"Hey," I say. At this point, I just want to blurt everything I've thought.  
  
  
  
// This could be the one last chance to make you understand,  
  
And I just can't let you leave me once again, //  
  
  
  
"Um, Molly?" I say, nervously, looking down at my boots. I can't believe I'm going to attempt this. The words are rushing in my mind so fast, I don't even consider what you'll say or how you'll react. Right now, that doesn't matter. I just need to vent. I hope you'll listen.  
  
"Yes?" You seem curious. Thank God. This is a serious deal. I'm glad you don't think I'm joking. You look into my eyes and I return the stare.  
  
I plan what to say, 'Molly, I love you. I've loved you since day 1. I was always afraid, because I know you probably want to forget me. Letting go was never something I could do.'  
  
But suddenly, when I take a breath, it comes out wrong.  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
I hang my head, but out the corner of my eye, I can see you frown. You whisper, "Okay," and walk away. I feel like shit now.  
  
  
  
// I close my eyes ,  
  
And all I see is you, //  
  
  
  
On my way home, I constantly bang my head against the steering wheel. How could I be so stupid?! I'd been holding it all in for so long and all I could say was "nevermind."?! I'm sorry, Molly. I don't know what came over me. I should've told you. I feel like that was my only chance. Now, I'll never know how you feel about me.  
  
When I finally get home, it feels so lonely. I wonder if I'd be alone if I'd told you everything. Maybe you would've come with me? It would've made a hell of a difference. Looking around my house makes me realize we could've been sharing it tonight. It was supposed to be my last night alone, but it's my fault. I caused my unhappiness this time.  
  
I hope you don't think this is your fault. Maybe you hardly think about me. Like that day, when I asked how you were --that might've been a big deal to me, because I think about it everyday. But you? What if you thought nothing of it? What was a big deal to me was an everyday-somewhat-out-of-the- ordinary thing for you. I go into my room and close the curtain. Watching the rain outside doesn't lift my spirits one bit. I look at my nightstand and see that framed picture of you. Your smile is one I will never forget, even if you forget me completely.  
  
  
  
// I close my eyes,  
  
I try to sleep, //  
  
  
  
I lay down and stare at the ceiling. I imagine you next to me, cuffing your arm in mine and giggling, saying something sweet and even a bit mischievous. I smile, even though you're not really there. How I wish you were, Molly.  
  
  
  
// I can't forget you,  
  
Nanana  
  
And I'd do anything for you, //  
  
  
  
Everything I did for you, Molly, was from the heart. Even though you hated the sight of danger and the feel of pain I went through for you, you told me to be careful. This time, you should be careful. I'm still broken hearted because you left me. Don't you become like me if someone leaves you. Now, I guess the only thing I can hope is for you to find a guy who'll treat you right. You have good judgement most of the time, Molly. Find him.  
  
  
  
// I'd do anything,  
  
To fall asleep with you,  
  
I 'd do anything,  
  
There's nothing I won't do,  
  
I'd do anything,  
  
To fall asleep with you, //  
  
  
  
I cover myself with the sheets, despite being fully dressed. I go to wrap my arm around something next to me but I feel stupid when I remember you're not laying where I wish you were. I stare at the empty space beside me and I caress the sheet where you should be. Lightening strikes and I remember how you were scared of it. I'd comfort you if you were here.  
  
  
  
// I'd do anything,  
  
'Cuz I know...//  
  
  
  
I wish for your safety, Molly. Don't be miserable like me.  
  
  
  
// I won't forget you... //  
  
  
  
  
  
I, Spike Dudley, miss you.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ 


End file.
